


Marbles, Strings and Other Things

by TrinahEke



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinahEke/pseuds/TrinahEke
Summary: This is a multi Doctor story, starting with the First, working in order to the Thirteenth.Chapters 1-12 are self contained stories featuring each Doctor in order, with a mystery to be resolved by the Thirteenth Doctor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Marbles, Strings and Other Things

This chapter features the First Doctor, Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton.

“Do you think Susan will be alright?” Barbara asked Ian.  
“Yes, I should think so. Imagine, rebuilding a society.” mused Ian.  
“They have a lot of work ahead of them.” replied Barbara.  
“Susan is bright, and with all the knowledge she has.” said Ian.  
“Yes.” replied Barbara ruefully.  
“Don't worry. They'll be fine.” said Ian comfortingly. “We should get some sleep while we can.”  
Barbara nodded in agreement.

The TARDIS lurched, throwing them to the floor.  
“What happened?” asked Ian getting to his feet.  
“I believe we have collided with something.” replied the Doctor as he clung to the console. “It's odd, very odd. Shouldn't happen, no, shouldn't happen.”  
“Is the ship damaged?” asked Barbara, alarm in her voice.  
“Now I wonder...hmm, oh, yes fine my dear, fine. We glanced off, so to speak.” said the Doctor.  
“Do you know what we collided with?” asked Ian.  
“There's no sign of it, none at all.” replied the Doctor.  
“Was it destroyed?” asked Barbara.  
“There would be something left, wreckage.” replied Ian.  
“Quite so my boy, quite so.” said the Doctor. “No matter, we are about to land.”

“So soon? We were hoping to get some sleep.” said Ian.  
“Sleep? Sleep! Where's your sense of adventure? Hmm?” replied the Doctor. “Don't you want to see where we are?”  
“Well yes, but...” said Ian.  
“You can stay safe and sound in the ship, and sleep.” said the Doctor in a slightly mocking tone. “I am going to explore outside.”  
“Of course we want to see what's outside...” began Barbara.  
“My child, we shall explore while Chesterfield sleeps.” interrupted the Doctor.

Barbara couldn't help but smile. She was tired, recent events had been exhausting, but she also wanted to see where they had landed. Curiosity won out. 

Curiosity had brought her here, her and Ian. They had been curious about one of their students, the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. When the address furnished by the school secretary appeared to be fake they had gone to the address, a junk yard. She had told herself it was normal teacherly concern for a student but when Susan had arrived home and gone inside they had followed her. The rest was history, they had stumbled into the ship thinking Susan was in trouble and began their travels in time and space.

The Doctor was supposed to be taking them back home to 1960's London but they never seemed to get there. As a history teacher her adventures meeting Marco Polo, becoming an Aztec High Priest and experiencing the French Revolution were both exhilarating and terrifying. But sooner or later the adventures had to end, she had to get back to her own life.

“There we are, safe and sound. Susan check the...” the Doctor trailed off. 

Barbara and Ian looked at each and then at the Doctor.

“Breathable atmosphere...45 degrees Fahrenheit, similar to your Earth.” said the Doctor. “Shall we my dear?” 

The Doctor proffered his arm to Barbara. 

“I'll need a coat.” said Barbara before disappearing through the door to the TARDIS interior.

An awkwardness descended on the room as the Doctor and Ian avoiding looking at each other. Barbara re-emerged carrying two coats, she offered one to Ian. The Doctor chuckled. Ian hesitated before resignedly taking the coat.

“So where are we this time?” asked Ian.  
“You'll see, you'll see.” said the Doctor chuckling. 

The Doctor activated the door.

“Come along.” said the Doctor as he headed for the open door.

Barbara shrugged at Ian, they followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. They emerged into a small town square. The square was surrounded by rows of buildings, with shop fronts displaying their wares. A small clock tower stood at it's centre.

“It's...it is isn't it? It's Earth!” said Ian.

The Doctor chuckled.

“You did it, you really did it! exclaimed Ian.  
“Well there's no sign of daleks.” said Barbara.  
“Daleks! My dear child, don't you trust me?” admonished the Doctor.  
“Well, yes of course. It's just...” began Barbara.  
“It's just we don't end up where or when you intend.” interrupted Ian.  
“Nonsense. We're here now are we not, hmm?” said the Doctor.  
“Yes we are. Thank you Doctor.” said Barbara. “I wonder where we are exactly.”  
“It doesn't look like London.” said Ian. “Still, it's Earth, that's the main thing.”

They walked in silence to the clock, it's face displayed the time as 10.45.  
“The Hailsby clock. Presented to the people of Hailsby by Lord Horatio Hailsby, 1827.” Ian read aloud. “Horatio Hailsby, never heard of him, Barbara?”  
“Me neither. Local Lord of the manor type, I would imagine.” replied Barbara.  
“Horatio, timekeeper.” the Doctor said with a chuckle. “Fitting, very fitting.”  
“Hailsby? Have you heard of it?” asked Barbara.  
“No.” replied Ian.  
“I believe I see a newspaper display over there. That should tell us something.” said the Doctor.

They walked towards the display. As they got closer they could read the newspapers headlines, one particular newspaper, The Yarmouth Gazette and it's headline captured their attention.

'BLACK SHUCK TERRORISES'

The rest of the headline was obscured by the top of other newspapers sitting in a lower shelf of the display rack.

“Black Shuck. A ghostly apparition resembling a large black dog that walks East Anglia at night.” said Barbara.  
“A ghost story? Really Barbara.” said Ian.  
“It's a local myth. There have been sightings since at least the 16th Century.” said Barbara.  
“What do you make of it Doctor?” asked Ian.  
“It's curious indeed. Myths are often rooted in truth.” replied the Doctor. “Let's gather more information shall we?”

Ian reached the display stand first and pulled a newspaper from the stand.

“Listen to this. The Black Shuck was seen in Hailsby High Street shortly before the discovery of the body of My Harold Mallet,54. The cause of death of Mr Mallet has not yet been established. Previous sightings of the Black around the Hailsby Marsh have preceded the deaths of Mrs Elizabeth Lovell, 35, Miss Jennifer Etheridge 22, and Mr James Harper 19, all as yet unexplained.” said Ian.

Barbara stood close to Ian and began reading the newspaper.

“Ian, look at the date.” said Barbara.  
“21 March 1977. 77? Doctor?” said Ian.  
“It's Earth, is it not? What matter a decade or so between friends." replied the Doctor.  
“How are we supposed to explain we've been away 14 years and haven't aged?” asked Ian.  
“Never mind about that now, we have a mystery. Aren't you curious?” replied the Doctor.  
“10 pence.” said a voice.

They turned to see a man wearing a green apron in the newsagents doorway.

“Pardon.” said Ian.  
“The newspaper, 10 pence.” the man repeated.

Ian checked his pockets, pulled our a handful of coins and began sorting through them.

“10 pence.” Ian said as he offering the man a sixpence, a threepence and an old penny coin.  
“No good.” said the man.  
The Doctor chuckled.  
“Now let me see, ah there.” said the Doctor picking out a two shilling piece.  
“That's two shillings!” protested Ian.  
“It's ten pence, decimalisation my dear boy.” replied the Doctor. “Here you are.” the Doctor said as he handed the man the coin. 

The man turned without a word and disappeared inside the shop.  
“Rude fellow.” said the Doctor.  
“He must have thought us mad, not knowing what 10 pence looks like.” said Barbara.  
“Does it matter?” asked Ian.  
“No I suppose not.” replied Barbara. “It's just I feel so out of touch.”  
“When we get back to our own time we will live through all the changes, it won't feel so strange.” said Ian.  
Barbara gave Ian a weak smile.  
“If we get back.” she said quietly.  
“The Doctor will get us back to our own...” Ian trailed off as he turned to see the Doctor staring at the sky.

Ian looked at the sky but could see nothing out of the ordinary.

“What's wrong Doctor?” asked Ian.  
“Haven't you noticed? It's 11 'o' clock in the morning and the place is deserted apart from our unfriendly newsagent.” replied the Doctor indicating the square.  
“Are we sure of the time, the clock could be wrong?” asked Barbara.  
“That's why I was checking the position of the sun, my dear.” replied the Doctor. “The clock is quite accurate.”  
“The Black Shuck.” said Ian. “They're scared to leave home.”  
“Precisely Chesterton.” replied the Doctor. “What we need is a map of the area. We should pay our newsagent friend a visit. Hmm?”

The Doctor held out an open hand in front of Ian. Ian sighed, pulled out his change and placed it in the Doctor's hand.  
“Is this all you have?” asked the Doctor.  
“You're lucky I have any money at all. I can't remember the last time I needed it.” replied Ian indignantly.

The Doctor sorted through the coins, handing most of them back to Ian.

“It isn't much, but it will have to do.” said the Doctor.  
“I have some money in the ship.” offered Barbara. “I could go back and...”  
“No need my dear, we will make do.” replied the Doctor.

The Doctor entered the newsagent shop. Inside the shop was a mix of newspapers, magazines, snacks, postcards, boxes of chocolates and what the Doctor had hoped to find, maps. He browsed the little rack that housed an assortment of maps, ranging from street maps to Ordinance Survey maps. The Doctor picked out an Ordinance Survey Map, he read the back to check it covered the marsh area, happy it met his requirements, he walked to the counter.

“Good day Sir.” he said the newsagent.  
“Afternoon.” the newsagent replied reluctantly, followed by “£1.20.”

The Doctor pulled the coins he had obtained from Ian from a pocket, he made a quick count, “65 pence. 

“I find myself a little short, perhaps a trade, hmm?” said the Doctor.  
“Cash only.” replied the newsagent.  
“You haven't heard what I have to offer yet.” said the Doctor.  
“Cash only.” repeated the newsagent.  
“Very well.” replied the Doctor pulling a handful of silver coins from another pocket and placing them on the counter.

The newsagents eyes lit up.

“That real silver?” he asked.  
“It most certainly is. Please examine it.” replied the Doctor.

The newsagent picked up a coin and held it close to his face.

“They stolen?” he asked.  
“How dare you Sir.” replied the Doctor indignantly. 

He quickly scooped up the coins from the counter and returned them to his pocket before holding out his hand for the coin the newsagent still held.

“I'll take the coins for the map.” said the newsagent.  
“Those coins are worth far more than the map.” replied the Doctor. “The one you are holding for the map.”  
“Five coins for the map.” replied the newsagent.  
“My dear fellow, that coin is worth several maps.” countered the Doctor.  
“Three coins.” said the newsagent.

The Doctor considered for a moment.

“Two and that is my final offer.” said the Doctor.  
"Done." said the newsagent. 

The Doctor produced an additional silver coin from his pocket and placed it on the counter.

“It's been a pleasure doing business with you Sir.” the Doctor said before picking up the map and exiting the shop.

Ian and Barbara were standing by the clock tower when the Doctor emerged from the shop clutching the map. The Doctor walked over to them returned Ian's coins.

“How did you pay for the map, you didn't steal it did you?” asked Ian whilst examining the coins in his hand.  
“Certainly not.” replied the Doctor indignantly. “You provided me with insufficient funds, I was forced to improvise.”  
“I provided...never mind. What are we going to do now?” asked Ian.  
“Isn't it obvious? We go to the Hailsby Marsh. We will need provisions and some good stout waterproof boots, come along.” said the Doctor already on his way to the TARDIS.

An hour later they had hiked to the edge of Hailsby Marsh. Whereas the small town of Hailsby was clear of fog, it still hung over the marsh.

“It's eerie.” said Barbara.  
“Perfect setting for a ghostly apparition.” said Ian.  
“Yes.” replied Barbara hesitantly.  
“You said yourself it was a myth.” said Ian.  
“I know, it's just out here in the fog and it's so much colder than the town...” trailed off Barbara.  
“Fog is caused by evaporating water, it's perfectly natural.” replied Ian.  
“Quite so, Chesterton, quite so. Come along my dear, have some tea, warm yourself.” said the Doctor. 

The Doctor produced a large flask and poured Barbara a cup of tea. She took it gratefully. Steam visibly rose from the cup joining the fog.

“You see, evaporation.” said Ian indicating the steam.  
“Yes.” replied Barbara with a smile.

Ian set out camping chairs they had brought with them. They settled down in the chairs, with blankets wrapped around them.

“I'm not sure what to hope for, seeing the Black Shuck or not.” said Barbara.  
“It's going to be a long day and night if we don't see something.” replied Ian.  
“We won't see anything at all if you two keep talking.” said the Doctor.  
“Don't tell me you believe in the Black Shuck?” asked Ian.  
“There is something happening here and it is centred around the marsh. Now be quiet.” replied the Doctor.

The group fell silent. Ian fell asleep. Barbara envied him, she was too agitated to sleep. The Doctor opened the Ordinance Survey Map to study the landscape. 

Hours passed. It was just getting dark when movement caught Barbara's attention, she waved her hand at the Doctor to alert him. A hundred yards away they could see a four legged creature emerge from the marsh. The Doctor held up his hand to Barbara to warn her to remain still. They watched in silence as the creature walked in the direction of town.

“We must follow.” whispered the Doctor.

Barbara gently woke Ian, shushing him.

“What's happening?” Ian whispered.  
“Something came out of the marsh. We are going to follow it.” whispered Barbara in reply.

They set off in pursuit of the creature, keeping their distance, careful not to make any noise. They lost sight of the creature a couple of times only for it to reappear again where they had last seen it.

“Curious.” whispered the Doctor.  
“An illusion, maybe?” whispered Ian.  
“What's that? Oh no, no. I don't think so, no.” whispered the Doctor in reply.

The creature reached the edge of town. 

“We must get closer, but not too close. Under no circumstances allow it to touch you.” whispered the Doctor.  
“I won't.” whispered Barbara with a shudder.

They crept closer to the creature which had stopped at the edge of town as though waiting for a signal. It turned it's head as they drew near, it's eyes glowing orangey red. Barbara gasped and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth.

“It is aware of us, there is no need to remain quiet.” stated the Doctor.  
“Fiery eyes, just as the eye witnesses described.” said Barbara.  
“So it's not a myth.” stated Ian.  
“Clearly not my boy.” replied the Doctor.

The creature watched them approach as though evaluating a threat, as they drew nearer it looked away dismissively.

“Definite signs of intelligence. What do you make of it, my boy?” asked the Doctor.  
“It's a dog, isn't it?” replied Ian.  
“With those eyes?” asked Barbara.  
“A genetic mutation perhaps.” said Ian.  
“Nonsense! The evidence is right before your eyes and you refuse to see it.” said the Doctor.  
“What's your explanation Doctor?” asked Ian a little irritated.  
“Something not of this world.” replied the Doctor.

“Aliens?” said Ian with disbelief.  
“Yes Aliens. Haven't you seen enough on your travels to accept the possibility? We have just encountered aliens on Earth.” replied the Doctor.  
“Earth of the future. The stories of the Black Shuck have been around for centuries.” said Ian.  
“Don't be obtuse boy! Did you think aliens sprung into existence in your 20th Century?” replied the Doctor.

“Whatever it is, it's here now.” said Barbara.  
“Quite so my dear, quite so.” replied the Doctor. 

The creature began moving towards town.

“Look. It's moving.” said Barbara.  
“Are we to follow?” asked Ian an edge to his voice.  
“Of course we will follow. Remember what I said, not too close.” replied the Doctor.

They followed the creature maintaining their distance. It made it's way into town, walking along deserted street after deserted street before arriving at the small square. Once there it made straight for the TARDIS.

“You see. As I said, intelligence.” said the Doctor gleefully.  
“What about the ship?” asked Barbara, alarm in her voice.  
“The ship? Yes the ship.” replied the Doctor.

As the Doctor pondered the question of the TARDIS the newsagent emerged from his shop brandishing a hammer. He ran towards the creature yelling. 

“Get back inside man.” yelled the Doctor.

The creature turned to face the approaching man, as he drew nearer the creature leapt through the air at him, passing straight through. The man slumped to the ground.

“What happened?” asked Barbara.  
“How extraordinary. It does not exist in the physical world as we do and yet we can see it. Quite extraordinary.” said the Doctor.  
“Is he dead?” asked Ian.  
“Hmm? What's that my boy? Oh yes, quite dead.” replied the Doctor.  
“That's horrible.” said Barbara.  
“I've never seen anything like it.” said Ian.

The creature began walking in their direction.

“It's coming this way.” said Barbara.  
“And we are in the way, so to speak. We must vacate this area. The newsagents. Come along, quickly now.” said the Doctor.

They hurried to the newsagent, once inside they watched the creature through the window. It ignored them and walked out of the square.

“What do we do now?” asked Barbara.  
“What we need is a way to slow the creature down.” mused the Doctor.  
“I'm not sure it's possible to slow it down.” replied Ian sceptically.  
“Nonsense my boy, it exists therefore it must have vulnerabilities of some sort.” said the Doctor.  
“Well it can affect matter.” said Ian. “So maybe matter can affect it?”  
“Precisely my boy.” said the Doctor. “Electricity. If we harness electricity and create an electrical field...”  
“We can use it to contain the creature.” interrupted Ian.  
“Will that work?” asked Barbara.  
“We won't know until we try, my dear.” replied the Doctor. “Let's get back to the ship.”  
“With that thing out there?” asked Barbara.  
“Maybe we should wait for a bit, make sure it's really gone.” suggested Ian.

Half an hour later they checked outside, it was deserted. They hurried to the ship past the body of the dead newsagent.

“I wonder when someone will find him?” asked Barbara.  
“None of our concern.” replied the Doctor.  
“It's just...” she began.  
“We can't do anything to help him now.” said Ian.  
“I know, it just seems wrong to leave him laying there.” said Barbara.  
“Come along. The sooner we deal with this creature, the safer it will be for everyone else. Hmm.” said the Doctor.

Once inside the ship the Doctor laid the Ordinance Survey Map across the console and pointed out an area within the marsh.

“Now what do you make of this, my boy?” asked the Doctor.  
“I don't know what to make of it, there's nothing there.” replied Ian.  
“Precisely. The surrounding area has been recorded in detail but this area in the centre is blank. If I'm not mistaken this is where the creature dwells.” said the Doctor.  
“That's a bit of a leap isn't it Doctor?” replied Ian.  
“A leap? Certainly not. If you were a surveyor and encountered that creature what would you do? Hmm?” asked the Doctor.  
“Well, I...” stammered Ian. “I'm not sure.” 

“Do you plan to go there now, in the dark?” asked Barbara.  
“It's not ideal but yes, we must.” replied the Doctor. “Now let me see, we will need torches, I have some somewhere.” 

The Doctor disappeared through the interior TARDIS door, Ian and Barbara followed.

“Ah here we are.” the Doctor said as he opened a door to a storage room. “Now, you two look over there, and I'll look over here.” the Doctor indicated areas of the room.

They all began searching through large chests, boxes and trunks.

“Chesterton? What do you think of this?” he asked handing Ian a metre long rod similar to a sword with a control panel instead of a loop guard.  
“Well it's not a sword, it emits an electrical field of some sort doesn't it?” replied Ian.  
“Very good my boy, it does indeed. This should keep the creature at bay while we examine it's home base.” replied the Doctor.  
“The amount of generating power needed to create a focused electrical field would be enormous, this small device couldn't possibily...” said Ian.  
“Couldn't it? This is technology you have never seen before, way beyond 20th Century Earth.” interrupted the Doctor.  
“Even so...” replied Ian.  
“You doubt me?” asked the Doctor. 

“We should at least try it.” said Barbara.  
“And what if it doesn't work? You saw what happened to that man.” replied Ian.  
“I trust the Doctor understands this technology better than we do.” said Barbara. 

Ian nodded reluctantly.

“Quite so, quite so. Let me show you how this operates” said the Doctor.

The Doctor explained the workings of the device to Ian, as Barbara continued to search for torches. She accidentally found one when she hit the on switch during a rummage through alarge trunk, the light was so bright she was momentarily blinded. Shielding her eyes with one hand she worked the light source out of the trunk. She turned the light away from her eyes, looking for the off switch, finally finding it and extinguishing the light. Another delve in the trunk found more torches, she checked they worked and set them down with the first.

“I found torches.” announced Barbara.  
“Splendid my dear.” said the Doctor. “We should be on our way.”

Ten minutes later they had exited the TARDIS and were crossing the square. The town was now completely dark, the shadows cast by their torches were eerie, adding to already general air of foreboding. Barbara shivered. She desperately wanted to return to the ship. Taking a deep breath of the cold night air, she willed herself on.

Ian was also having misgivings but for different reasons. He was concerned about facing the creature. Even if the device in his hand worked as the Doctor assured him it did, would it be enough? The Doctor's theory of an electrical field combatting the creature was wishful thinking in Ian's opinion, yet somehow here he was. Ian took a deep breath and kept moving, determination 'not to let the side down' winning out over his doubts.

The Doctor was feeling exhilarated. The creature fascinated him, it's very existence seemed impossible. It was a puzzle he couldn't resist, he intended to solve it. The universe had once again thrown something new his way, he was delighted. There was always so much to learn. He took a deep breath and quickened his step. 

Traversing the marsh slowed them down, even with powerful torches they had to be careful where they stepped. The Doctor used his cane to test their path. A few times what had looked like solid ground had turned out to be a blanket of fallen tree foliage floating atop the water.

There was a sense of relief when they finally reached their destination. It came as a surprise to find the remains of a building in the centre of the marsh. 

“It looks old.” said Ian.  
“I wonder what it was.” said Barbara adjusting her torch to follow the line of the building. 

The remains continued straight as far as they could see. 

“I believe it's Roman. A Roman Fort imagine that.” said the Doctor with a chuckle.  
“It's a shame we can't tell anyone we discovered a Roman Fort.” said Ian.  
“No-one would believe us even if we could.” replied Barbara.  
“I wonder.” said the Doctor.  
“Doctor?” asked Ian.

“Oh, I was just wondering why no-one has discovered this before.” said the Doctor. “Could it be this creature has been here that long?”  
“The stories of Black Shuck have been recorded for hundreds of years, who knows how far back they go.” said Barbara.  
“Yes, my dear. It's quite the mystery.” said the Doctor.  
“It's a shame you can't control your ship, you could go back and find out.” said Ian.

The Doctor was indignant. 

“Come along, we don't have time for idle chitter chatter. I suggest we use the torches to search.” said the Doctor.  
“What are we searching for?” asked Barbara.  
“If I'm right that creature is a sort of guard dog, we must find whatever it is guarding.” replied the Doctor.  
“How will we know when we've found it?” asked Ian.  
“Why isn't it obvious, when the creature comes to scare us off?” replied the Doctor.  
“Oh, wonderful.” replied Ian sarcastically.

They fell silent as they trained their torches on the ground. It was some time before they found something, which turned out to be a fragment of a Roman pot. The search continued. Barbara snagged her heel on something, she bent down to see what it was but could see nothing. She gently touched the area and felt smooth metal.

“Doctor, look at this.” said Barbara.  
“My dear child, you must be exhausted, there's nothing there.” replied the Doctor.  
“No, there's something here, I can feel it.” replied Barbara.

Ian bent down to where Barbara had indicated and felt the smooth metal.

“She's right Doctor, it's something metal. I wonder why we can't see it.” said Ian.  
“Of course! It's camoflaged. How ingenious.” exclaimed the Doctor.  
“If I can...” began Ian as he tried to scoop away the earth around the object with his hands. He was interrupted by a growling sound.  
“I believe we have found what we're looking for.” said the Doctor.

Ian, quickly got to his feet and brandished the sword like device.

“Can you see it?” he asked.

Barbara had risen to her feet and was scanning the area with her torch, the torch light hit the creature making it's eyes light up an orangey red. 

Ian activated the device and held it out between them and the creature.

“Whatever you have in mind Doctor, I think you should hurry.” said Ian.  
“Yes, yes, my boy I am working as fast as I can.” replied the Doctor. “Now please be quiet so I can work.”

The creature side stepped trying to evade the device. Ian shifted position to counter.

“Barbara, hand me your torch.” said Ian.

Barbara placed the torch in Ian's free hand.

“Now go and help the Doctor.” Ian instructed.  
“But...” began Barbara.  
“I'll be fine, the Doctor needs help.” Ian replied.  
“OK. If you're sure.” replied Barbara.  
“Yes, go.” replied Ian.

Barbara bent down beside the Doctor.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked.  
“If you can hold this side up.” the Doctor replied, indicating with his hand around the invisible metal object.  
“What do you intend to do with it when you get it out? After all you can't see it.” asked Barbara, her hand now firmly under one side of the object.  
“I suspect it's malfunctioning, I intend to repair it. I believe I have found a control panel, yes there. Gently pull the object, not too fast.” replied the Doctor.

Barbara did as instructed, she could feel the object releasing from it's burial spot. 

“It's coming free.” said Barbara.  
“Now gently, a little more.” said the Doctor. “That's far enough I think. Now let me see.” 

The Doctor moved his hand's around the object, finally freeing it. 

“Now, I need you to move your hands to where mine are and hold it very still. This is a very delicate operation.” instructed the Doctor.

Barbara moved her hands over the Doctors, he slowly pulled his free. She could feel the smooth metal and something else, a slight vibration.

“I can feel it vibrating.” said Barbara.  
“Yes my dear, now hold it very still, don't move a muscle.” said the Doctor.

The Doctor ran his hands around one side of the object, despite the object being invisible Barbara couldn't see his hands. It was an odd sight, she almost laughed but managed to stifle it.

“Keep still.” said the Doctor, irritation in his voice.  
“Sorry. It's just it looks so odd.” said Barbara.  
“Yes, yes I imagine it does. You must remain absolutely still.” replied the Doctor.  
“Yes, I will.” said Barbara.

The Doctor once again ran his hands around one side of the object, he muttered to himself as he worked. Barbara couldn't make out what he was saying.

“There.” said the Doctor triumphantly. 

The vibration stopped, the object faded into view. 

“I can see.” said Barbara.

“Doctor?” called Ian. “The creature!”

The Doctor and Barbara got to their feet and moved to where Ian was standing. The creature was laying on the ground, it's breathing slow and shallow.

“I'm afraid it's all been too much for the poor animal.” said the Doctor.  
“It's dying?” asked Barbara.  
“Yes, the poor hapless dog got snared by that malfunctioning device. The strain has been too much.” explained the Doctor.  
“That was a dog?” asked Ian. “An ordinary domestic dog?”  
“Yes, at one time, who knows how long it was forced to exist in that state.” replied the Doctor.  
“Is there nothing we can do?” asked Barbara.  
“It doesn't have long left, best to let nature take its course.” replied the Doctor.

They watched as the dog's breathing slowed further and finally stopped.

“So that's it? The device that caused all this.” asked Ian looking at the device still in Barbara's hands.  
“Yes, my boy that is it. Ingenious construction wouldn't you say?” replied the Doctor.  
“What's it for?” asked Ian.  
“I have a theory, let's find out shall we?” asked the Doctor.

The Doctor returned to the spot where the object had been buried and dug out the earth with his hands, after a minute of so he retrieved a second object. 

“Now let's see, shall we, hmm.” said the Doctor getting to his feet.  
“What is it?” asked Barbara.  
“I have no idea. Isn't that exciting?” replied the Doctor wiping away the earth with his handkerchief to reveal a misshapen metal orb.  
“All this and we don't even know what it's all for.” said Ian.  
“Sometimes there are no answers.” replied the Doctor. “Come along, let's get back to the ship before the townsfolk wake up and find our newsagent friend.”

“I'd quite forgotten about him.” said Barbara. “How terrible.”  
“It's only natural my dear, it's been quite a day, quite a day.” said the Doctor.  
“I have to say I won't be sorry to get back to the ship.” said Ian yawning.  
“I'm feeling rather tired, myself.” replied the Doctor.  
“It will be a relief to get some sleep.” agreed Barbara.

Two hours later they were finally back in the TARDIS, The journey back through the marsh had been treacherous.

“Well good night Doctor. Good night Ian.” said Barbara before disappearing through the door to the TARDIS interior.  
“What are you going to do with that?” asked Ian, indicating the device.  
“I think I shall examine it at length, but right now I could use some sleep.” replied the Doctor.  
“And that other thing whatever it is?” asked Ian.

The Doctor pulled the object from his pocket, giving it one more examination before opening a small draw set in the underside of the console. Inside Ian could see marbles, strings and other things he couldn't identify. The Doctor carefully placed the object in the draw and closed it.


End file.
